Diversions
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: I promise you, it's not what it looks like. Okay, maybe it is. Fluff. OOC. NejiTen.


**Diversions**

**Neji x Tenten**

This is a rewrite of my story, "Diversions," which was a NejiTen. Honestly, I hated the first one, ahaha! So, sorry to the fans of it, but I deleted it awhile ago and now am posting the rewrite. Here goes!

* * *

"Cute, isn't it?"

Tenten smiled up at Neji, who looked down a bit at his slightly shorter teammate with a tender look. After they both realized that they were being stared at by Ino, whose expression was puzzled, they hurriedly looked away, flushing.

"We've gotta be more careful," he warned through gritted teeth.

"Ah, whatever. Look, though, Naruto's opening the door!"

Tenten spoke no more, but instead emitted a high-pitched gasp. Naruto eagerly opened the front door of the large mansion, which was so big that it was almost like a castle, that the gang would be residing at for the next week. Since the Akatsuki was destroyed and the Leaf Village was in peace now, the Konoha Eleven, plus the Sand Siblings, were all being allowed to stay at one of the village official's huge mansions while he was away for the seven days. It was their reward for being so brave, cooperative, and helpful. Now that the door was opened, everyone was rushing inside to get a look at the huge place.

"Woo!" Kiba cheered, as he ran off with Naruto and Lee to explore the large mansion. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Shino went off to the hot tubs in one of the huge bathrooms. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata did some exploring of their own. They all left in a matter of seconds and were soon all on another floor of the mansion.

This left Neji and Tenten standing alone in the corridor.

Neji grinned at Tenten. "Let's go see what's around."

She winked and nodded. "Mhm!"

Together, they strode up the stairs of the huge mansion, peering into rooms. After coming across a big bathroom, what appeared to be a child's room, and an impressive room filled with various books and scrolls, they stumbled across a classy, classic bedroom. They both smiled at each other and nodded in unison, stepping inside and shutting the door behind them.

The room had walls of a cream color, almost white. The bed was in the middle of the room against a wall and was king-sized, and had white pillows and a brown comforter. The floor was a light wood and there was a brown carpet. It was very stylish, modern, comforting, and cozy.

Neji picked Tenten up and put her up in a sitting position on the foot of the bed. He plopped down next to her and grabbed her arm, pulling them both down onto their backs on the bed. She giggled and they moved up closer to the oak headboard of the bed.

They propped themselves up, sitting against the headboard.

"Finally, it's all over," he said. "It's all over." He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her passionately.

She deepened the kiss, but then pulled away. Neji looked puzzled.

"Yeah?"

"Neji, what if someone comes in here?"

He smirked. "Oh, Tenten. Nobody'll come in here. Don't worry."

She seemed to shrug off the suggestion that anyone would, because she beamed and began making out with him again. All of a sudden, though, they heard a creak.

"The door!" she mouthed, still very close to him. Someone opening the door already?

Before they had time to adjust their position very much, they were greeted by Sakura, Hinata, and Ino walking in on them. They saw Neji and Tenten sitting against the headboard, legs extended in front of them and torsos turned. Neji's hands were on Tenten's face and her hands were on his shoulders, but their faces were an okay distance apart.

"N-Neji-san?" Hinata asked tentatively, feeling as if she should leave.

Before changing positions again, Neji and Tenten looked, startled at the girls. They hastily pulled apart and moved far away from each other.

"What's up with you two?" Ino asked. "Seriously! Provide an explanation, now."

Tenten inhaled. "Quite simple, really. I fell off the bed…clumsy me, ha! Neji, what a guy, he helped me up and…was just searching my face for injuries."

Sakura raised a brow. "I have never heard a worse lie in my life. Seems to me like you two were having an intimate moment."

"What? Me? Tenten? We're friends. Right, Hinata-san?"

"Y-you are? I-I always thought you two had so-something…"

"WE DON'T. REALLY."

Tenten's harsh tone, evidently, was enough to make the three of them scour out of the room like rabbits. When they were finally gone, and the door was shut again, Tenten sunk in embarrassment so she was laying on her back on the bed. "That had to happen, didn't it? And I thought my lie was good…"

Neji rolled his eyes, humored. "Not quite, Ten. He lay down next to her on his back and put an arm around her shoulders as they lay down. She snuggled closer to him and reclined an arm against his chest.

Before Tenten and he could start talking about anything else, they had a quick warning. One single, staccato knock warned them that someone else was about to enter the room. They, again, couldn't readjust their positions. Kiba and Naruto strode in.

Naruto rambled, "We saw the girls leave the room screaming and wondered what was in here – WHAT?"

He saw them laying on their backs on the bed, snuggling up close to each other. Exchanging horrified looks that soon turned scandalous with Kiba, as if he'd walked in on a pretty girl taking a shower, Naruto slowly grinned a wide, devious grin.

"Well. So, my suspicions about you two were true all along?"

"What are you talking about?" Neji answered hurriedly, pulling himself up as Tenten hopped to her feet off the bed.

"Playing dumb, hm?" Kiba smirked. "Come on, idiots! Who does that unless they're together?"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other, flushing a bit. Neji finally replied, "Well, if you must know, I was being a good teammate to her. She was rather cold, so I was giving her a hug. My body heat kept her warm, and the warmth of the bed was good for her. She may have been getting a cold. Protection, wise ones."

Thankfully for the two lovebirds, Kiba's and Naruto's intelligence levels were not quite on par with the females'. The two hyperactive ninja shrugged at each other and walked away.

"Phew!" Tenten said. "At least they believed your awful lie."

Neji laughed, standing up so he'd be next to his teammate. "Awful. Awful? Better than yours, Ms. Clumsy."

"You," Tenten giggled, leaning in for a kiss. They sat on the bed, falling onto their backs, and started to sweetly kiss.

And, as should have been foreseen, the door opened before they could move.

"NEJI-SAN! TENTEN-SAN!"

Their energetic teammate, Lee, had just opened the door on his two friends kissing on a bed. It was too late. He'd seen their lips touching, their eyes closed romantically…

"Lee!" Tenten shrieked, hopping up. Neji did the same.

He looked rather sad. "Have you two been conducting a secret relationship without letting me know?"

"No!" Tenten said. "We were just…um…"

"Tenten," Neji said, impatient with the amount of times that they were being barged in on, "no more hiding. Yes, Lee. We have. But not from you. From everyone. Kind of like a secret, because that makes it more romantic…You're a fan of all things romantic, though, right?"

Lee's eyes suddenly swelled up with tears. "You…You're RIGHT! You two have always been meant to be! I have always known it! Hooray!"

Calmly yet frantically, Tenten said, "Lee, please don't tell any-"

Again, too late. Lee was already running across the mansion. "NEJI AND TENTEN…KISSING…GOING OUT…SECRET…LOVE…BLOSSOMING YOUTHFUL FLOWERS AND BEES!"

The pair blushed. Neji looked strangely complacent, but Tenten smacked her forehead. "No! Now they'll all know!"

Neji smiled at her. "Tenten, why are we even hiding?"

"W-what?"

"You just don't want to be ridiculed, right? Well, I know I don't care. I'm happy with you. I don't care who makes fun of us. They're just jealous of us, anyway."

Tenten began to look into his eyes again. "Hm? Really?"

Neji kissed her cheek. "Really. Now we don't have to hide."

* * *

Awful ending, awful story, but there's the rewrite. Take it or leave it. Off to start a better story!

Love, MMM.


End file.
